


Temptation Waits

by threewalls



Category: Hellsing
Genre: Blood, Drabble, F/F, Master/Servant, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-10
Updated: 2003-06-10
Packaged: 2017-10-15 14:48:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/161886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>she was never that kind of example.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Temptation Waits

A glove reaches through the wall, white against the wood. One hand becomes two, then arms and, eventually, blonde hair.

A round clicks home; pink eyes meet mine.

She stammers about testing herself, so frustratingly facsimile-human-- 'Master' said that my walls were thickest-- but a vampire cannot blush.

His creature, my nightmare, Seras purrs devotion as she obeys, and, bluntly, fits her uniform rather well. She was never that kind of example.

"You... smell nice..."

"I'm a woman," wearing not enough cologne to cover my menses.

Seras melts backwards, tongue darting over her guilty lips.

I can hear him laughing.


End file.
